Sentinel
The Sentinel is the Evolved version of the Ranger. Xan: "This grave... these markings... something seems familiar. This is the mark of the sentinel." Sentinel Roles: Ranged DPS, Debuffs Description: The Sentinel is almost exactly the same as the ranger, but with stronger stats and stronger abilities. No reason not to evolve. IMPROVEMENTS: * Overall increased stats * Can hit up to 8 enemies at once compared to ranger's 6 * An extra 60% evasion * Ranged damage aura * Stronger Summons * Stronger Skills across the board LOSSES: * The Burning arrow bonus from her class set. Skills BLESSED ARROW Fires an arrow which explodes and paralyzing the target unit as well as damaging the nearby area. * DAMAGE FORMULA: '''(250 x Ability) + (Agi x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.04))) * '''MANA SHIELD PENETRATION: (Agi) * MANA COSTS: '''5mp x Ability lvl '''Review: '''An upgraded Power Shot. This is great both as a bossing ability and as an AOE. The mana cost is pretty generous as well, making it spammable despite your low mana pool. Definitely worth leveling. '''PERFECTIONIST Increases Hero's damage and evasion while granting a 15% chance to critical strike their target. * FORMULA: '''100 Dmg x Ability Level * '''Critical Strike Dmg: '''2.00 + (.05 x Ability Level) * '''Evasion: 1% x Ability level * Passive: '''Max lvl = 60 '''Review: '''An upgraded trueshot. This has a higher flat dmg bonus, a higher crit chance, and adds 60% evasion. Big boost in survivability. '''SENTINEL SPLIT The Sentinel splits into multiple forms, each receiving less damage each level and dealing 10% of the Hero's damage. Each level will increase the amount of forms you can split into, and lower the damage received. The images will not disappear until either destroyed or resummoned. * Creates: '''1 Image per level (Max 9 images) * '''Attack Damage: '''Levels 1-9=10%, 10=12% * '''Damage Taken: '''Levels 1=145%, 2=140%, 3=135%, 4=130%, 5=125%, 6=120%, 7=115%, 8=110%, 9=105%, 10=100% * '''Mana Costs: '''Levels 1=150mp, 2=450mp, 3=900mp, 4=1250mp, 5=1500mp, 6=1750mp, 7=2000mp, 8=2500mp, 9=3000mp, 10=4000mp '''Review: Upgraded version of multiform. This one is pretty good even at level 1, but obviously gets much better as you level it. Adds a good deal of dps and helps keep you safe. CROSS SHOT Jumps and shoots Arrows an all directions damaging the area in 4 waves. * DAMAGE FORMULA: '''(100 x Ability) + (Agi x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.02))) * '''Waves: 4 * MANA COSTS: '''5mp x Ability lvl '''Review: '''Exactly the same as the Ranger's. DAEMONIC SENTINEL'S MASTERY Ever increasing her skills, the Sentinel learns new powers to destroy and overwhelm her enemies. Each step brings her closer to perfect mastery. LEVEL 1: '''FULL MOON Call upon the pack to aid you in battle. * Summons: White Lycan * Ammount: 1-2 +(Hero lvl/100) * Health: 33% of Hero's health * Damage: 33% of Hero's dmg * Armor: (Hero lvl/10) * Duration: Permanent. * Mana Cost: 250 mana * STATS: Melee range. (Hero Dmg, Hero Armor), Cleave 20%, Crit 10% x5, Evasion 20%, Hide ICE ARROW (level 1) The Ranger enchants her arrows with cold magic, which slows down the target's attack and movement speed, greatly reducing their effectiveness * Enemy Attack speed -25% * Enemy Move Speed -40% * Mana Cost: 75mana per shot Review: Same as Ranger, except it levels more. LEVEL 2: MULTI-ARROW (level 1) Having gained experience in the art of ranged combat the Hero can now attack 3 enemies at once. * PASSIVE: Multishot 3 enemies Review: Same as Ranger, except it levels up to 6 instead of 4. LEVEL 3: SENTINEL'S AURA (level 1) The Sentinel mastery has powered all ranged units that are nearby to become deadly in their kills, increasing their damage. * PASSIVE: Damage Increase: 10% * RANGE: 550 Review: Marksman gets turns into an aura. Unfortunately, this doesn't affect your melee summons, but it will help out ranged allies (or their ranged summons). MULTI-ARROW (level 2) The Ranger has almost mastered the bow. She can now shoot up to 4 targets at once. * PASSIVE: Multishot 4 enemies LEVEL 4: Dead Eye Increases Damage and Defence, while granting a 10% chance for an attack or a spell to absorb life and mana. * Life absorbed per attack: 10% chance Dmg/2 * Mana Absorbed per Attack: '''10% chance Dmg/10 * '''Damage Increased: 50% * Duration: 20 sec * Cooldown: 60 sec * Mana cost: 500 mana LEVEL 5: VOID ARROWS (level 1) When the target is hit by this arrow it will become ethereal where it cannot attack and has slow movement. Ethereal units receive additional damage from spells. * Enemy Movement Decreased: 60% * Duration: heroes 5 seconds, units 20 seconds * Cooldown: 20 seconds * Mana Cost: 50 mana Review: Same as Ranger's MULTI-ARROW (level 3) The Ranger is a master of the bow. She can now shoot up to 5 targets at once * Passive: Multishot 5 enemies. LEVEL 6: ICE ARROW (level 2) The magics the ranger possesses grown even more powerful and her arrows of cold have now become frost. * Enemy attack speed -35% * Enemy Move speed -60% * Mana Cost: 250 mana per shot SENTINEL'S AURA (level 2) The Sentinel mastery has powered all ranged units that are nearby to become deadly in their kills, increasing their damage. * PASSIVE: Damage Increase: 20% * RANGE: 600 TARGETED (level 1) Find a targets weak spot by granting vision of it and reducing its armor. * Armor Reduction: 40 * Range: 800 * Duration: 45 seconds. * Cooldown: 20 seconds. * Mana Cost: 100 mana LEVEL 7: MULTI-ARROW (level 4) The Ranger is overflowing with daemonic energy, making her capable of firing up to six arrows at once to nearby enemies. * PASSIVE: Multishot 6 Enemies. VOID ARROWS (level 2) * Enemy Movement Decreased: 70% * Duration: Heroes 10 seconds, Units 25 seconds * Cooldown: 25 seconds * Mana Cost: 500 mana TARGETED (level 2) * Enemy Armor Reduction: 100 * Range: 825 * Duration: 45 seconds * Cooldown: 25 seconds * Mana Cost: 250mana RAIN OF ARROWS Calling upon ancient powers the Hero unleashes massive volleys of arrows at her opponents. * Damage per Wave: Agi x 3 * Waves: 3 * Area: 500 * Cooldown: 45 seconds * Mana Cost: 1500 mp LEVEL 8: TARGETED (level 3) * Enemy Armor Reduction: 150 * Range: 850 * Duration: 45 seconds * Cooldown: 25 seconds * Mana Cost: 350 mana FLASH STRIKE Attacks all enemies within range so quickly it appears as if there are multiple heroes. Illusions and summons receive double damage. * Damage per unit: Agi x3 * Aoe: 600 * Cooldown: 20 seconds * Mana Cost: 1500 mana. LEVEL 9: ICE ARROW (level 3) Ice surrounds the arrows of the Ranger, almost completely freezing enemies in their tracks. * Enemy Move speed Decreased: 80% * Enemy Attack Speed Decreased 50% * Mana Cost: 500 mana per shot MULTI-ARROW (level 5) The Sentinel blood flows with Daemonic power, granting her skills lost forever in time. The Hero can now fire up to 7 arrows at once towards a legion of enemies. * PASSIVE: Multishot 7 Enemies. SENTINEL'S AURA (level 3) The Sentinel mastery has powered all ranged units that are nearby to become deadly in their kills, increasing their damage. * PASSIVE: Damage Increase: 30% * RANGE: 700 VOID ARROWS (level 3) * Enemy Movement Decreased: 80% * Duration: Heroes 15 seconds, Units 30 seconds * Cooldown: 30 seconds * Mana Cost: 200 mana TARGETED (level 4) * Enemy Armor Reduction: 200 * Range: 875 * Duration: 60 seconds * Cooldown: 25 seconds * Mana Cost: 450 mana ULTIMATE ARROW Combining her greatest techniques together into an ultimate end for its victim. Unleashing arrows from all directions there is no escape for the chosen victim. * Damage per Strike: Agi x3 * Mana Shield Penetration: Agi/1.5 * Strikes: 5 * Cooldown: 80 seconds * Mana Cost: 3250 mana LEVEL 10 MULTI-ARROW (level 6) The Sentinel is matched by no other as she is the master of her art. Focusing on multiple targets she fires up to 8 arrows at once, dispensing them quickly. * PASSIVE: Multishot 8 Enemies. VOID ARROWS (level 3) * Enemy Movement Decreased: 80% * Duration: Heroes 15 seconds, Units 30 seconds * Cooldown: 30 seconds * Mana Cost: 200 mana TARGETED (level 5) * Enemy Armor Reduction: 250 * Range: 900 * Duration: 60 seconds * Cooldown: 25 seconds * Mana Cost: 550 mana PORTAL OF DARKNESS Creates a portal that will eventually collapse in on itself creating a Ring of Portals firing arrows in all directions. * Creates: Portal of Darkness * Initial Portal Dmg: Agi x3 * Damage/Arrow: Agi * Arrow Damage Type: Hero * Duration: 20 seconds * Cooldown: 80 seconds * Mana Cost: 2000 mana Review: Same as Ranger's Items * Left ** Lunaris - Rain of Arrows: 1x agi * Ultimate ** Xan's Daemonic Quiver (Level 200 req) ** Virisus (Level 350 req) Category:Evolved Heroes